JSA Vol 1
| years published = 1999-2006 | total issues = 87 | featured characters = Justice Society of America | creators = Geoff Johns; David Goyer; Stephen Sadowski; Michael Bair; Don Kramer; Keith Champagne; Peter Tomasi | previous = ''Justice Society of America'', Vol. 2 | next = ''Justice Society of America'', Vol. 3 ''JSA Classified'' }} JSA is an American comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by DC Comics from August of 1999 until September of 2006. The book focused on the latest incarnation of the Justice Society of America, the Golden Age heroes of World War II, who headlined their own series entitled ''All-Star Comics''. This version of the team came together in the JLA story entitled "Crisis Times Five", which ran through issues 28-#31 of ''JLA''. JSA spanned 87 issues, plus an Annual, two Secret Files, an Our Worlds at War special and numerous spin-off books. In 2006, the series was revived under the title ''Justice Society of America'', Volume 3. * JSA 1 * JSA 2 * JSA 3 * JSA 4 * JSA 5 * JSA 6 * JSA 7 * JSA 8 * JSA 9 * JSA 10 * JSA 11 * JSA 12 * JSA 13 * JSA 14 * JSA 15 * JSA 16 * JSA 17 * JSA 18 * JSA 19 * JSA 20 * JSA 21 * JSA 22 * JSA 23 * JSA 24 * JSA 25 * JSA 26 * JSA 27 * JSA 28 * JSA 29 * JSA 30 * JSA 31 * JSA 32 * JSA 33 * JSA 34 * JSA 35 * JSA 36 * JSA 37 * JSA 38 * JSA 39 * JSA 40 * JSA 41 * JSA 42 * JSA 43 * JSA 44 * JSA 45 * JSA 46 * JSA 47 * JSA 48 * JSA 49 * JSA 50 * JSA 51 * JSA 52 * JSA 53 * JSA 54 * JSA 55 * JSA 56 * JSA 57 * JSA 58 * JSA 59 * JSA 60 * JSA 61 * JSA 62 * JSA 63 * JSA 64 * JSA 65 * JSA 66 * JSA 67 * JSA 68 * JSA 69 * JSA 70 * JSA 71 * JSA 72 * JSA 73 * JSA 74 * JSA 75 * JSA 76 * JSA 77 * JSA 78 * JSA 79 * JSA 80 * JSA 81 * JSA 82 * JSA 83 * JSA 84 * JSA 85 * JSA 86 * JSA 87 * JSA 80-Page Giant 2010 * JSA 80-Page Giant 2011 * JSA Annual #1 * JSA Secret Files & Origins #1 * JSA Secret Files & Origins #2 (1st Roulette; Death of Firebrand (Alex Sanchez)) * JSA: Our Worlds at War #1 * JSA Omnibus, Volume 1 * JSA Omnibus, Volume 2 * JSA Omnibus, Volume 3 * JSA: Justice Be Done * JSA: Darkness Falls * JSA: The Return of Hawkman * JSA: Fair Play * JSA: Stealing Thunder * JSA: Savage Times * JSA: Princes of Darkness * JSA: Black Reign * JSA: Lost * JSA: Black Vengeance * JSA: Mixed Signals * JSA: Ghost Stories * JSA (1999) redirects to this page. * Hector Hall and Hippolyta Hall die in ''JSA'' #80. * * * * * Category:DC Comics Category:Keith Champagne